


Sleep Now, Round Two Later

by tinyfuriosa



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Chuck likes to cuddle, Fluff, M/M, Raleigh didn't get the memo that Chuck LIKES him, Raleigh isn't completely sure what's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfuriosa/pseuds/tinyfuriosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh is pretty sure you're supposed to leave immediately after a no-strings hookup. Chuck demands cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Now, Round Two Later

It takes the entirety of Chuck’s time in the shower for Raleigh to even _locate_ all of his scattered clothes, except his sweater, which seems to have disappeared completely. He makes the decision to go without it; this is taking way too long, and he’d planned to be dressed and out before Chuck even finished in the bathroom. That’s the proper protocol for no-strings hookups, right? Make sure you both get off and then leave before it can get awkward? He’s pretty sure that’s how it goes.

 

He’s maybe five steps from the door when a hand snags the back of his shirt, twists, and pulls him flush against a damp, naked chest. When he reaches out to steady himself he finds that, _hello_ , Chuck hasn’t even bothered to bring his towel out with him.

 

“Where do you think you’re goin’?” Is breathed warmly into his ear, and Raleigh fights the shiver that lances through him. The puffs of air on his skin are accompanied by hands skimming down his sides to settle lightly at his waist.

 

“…I was leaving?” He doesn’t mean for it to be a question, as he’d been sure of his actions just a moment ago, but he had _definitely_ not expected Chuck to stand in the way of his escape.

 

Instead of responding, the younger man growls and pushes him toward the bed.

 

Raleigh allows himself to be manhandled onto the thin mattress before asking, “Round two?”

 

“Hell no. Nap time, old man,” Chuck grumbles, before sprawling more across Raleigh than the empty half of the bed. His arm wraps loosely around Raleigh’s stomach, shoulder resting on his chest and face tucked into his neck.

 

“I didn’t think-” His words are cut off by a quick, sharp nip to the throat, which is then soothed with an- admittedly talented- tongue.

 

“Cuddles now, round two later. After that you can take me on a proper bloody date.”

 

“What?! _You’re_ the one who jumped _me_ in the hall and pulled me in here!”

 

Chuck digs fingers into Raleigh’s side and huffs a laugh, “Fine, I’ll take _you_ on a date. But don’t act like you weren’t thinking of jumping _me_ ; I just beat you to the punch, like usual.”

 

“You little shit-”

 

“Go. To. Sleep. _Raah_ leigh.”

 

Raleigh listens.


End file.
